vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
Sauron
Summary Sauron, the eponymous Lord of the Rings, was a fallen Maia, the creator of the One Ring, and the most trusted lieutenant of his master Melkor (Morgoth, the first Dark Lord). After Melkor's defeat in the First Age, Sauron became the second Dark Lord and strove to conquer Arda by creating the Rings of Power. In the Second Age, he was defeated in the War of the Last Alliance by the last line of defense: Elves and Men under kings Gil-galad and Elendil. During that battle, Isildur managed to cut off Sauron's finger with the Ring on it, causing the destruction of his corporeal form and scattering his armies. After spending hundreds of years lying dormant and slowly regaining his strength, Sauron returned to power in the Third Age, but was finally defeated in the War of the Ring through the destruction of the One Ring by Frodo Baggins. Powers and Stats Tier: At least''' 5-C | '''Low 2-C Name: Sauron Origin: Middle-Earth Gender: Male Age: Unknown (Older than Arda) Classification: Maiar Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, Maiar are protected by Eru Ilúvatar, and 8, Great part of Sauron's soul is inside The One Ring), Invulnerability (Mair are immune to mortal weapons and harm, as exhibited when Gandalf gained this ability after being granted more of his divine power), Regeneration (Low-Godly, Maiar are body-less spirits who can create physical forms for themselves), Resurrection, Transmutation, Telekinesis, Precognition, Shapeshifting, Size Manipulation, Flight, Elemental Manipulation (Fire Manipulation, Earth Manipulation), Darkness Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Necromancy, Empathy Manipulation (The Ainur were stated to be able to induce great joy and sorrow), Mind Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Invisibility (As the user of the One Ring should possess this power) Resistance to Death Manipulation (Ainur can only be kept in the land of the dead if they are kept there by physical might) | All base form abilities, Reality Warping, Conceptual Manipulation Attack Potency: At least''' Moon level''' (Feared by the likes of Gandalf and Saruman, Is far superior to his fellow Mair and is the strongest of Morgoth's servants) | Universe level+ (The Maiar were nearly-primordial spirits that descended into Arda to help the Valar first shape the World) Speed: Hypersonic (Should be superior to the Balrogs) | Immesurable (Existed in the Timeless Halls) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Immeasurable Striking Strength: '''At least '''Class XJ | Universal+ Durability: At least''' Moon level''' (Feared by the likes of Gandalf and Saruman, Could trade blows quite easily with Huan survived a thunderbolt from the Valar), Immortality, Regeneration, Non-Corporeality and Resurrection make him extremelly hard to kill | Universe level+ Stamina: Superhuman | Limitless Range: Unknown | Universal+ Standard Equipment: The Great Mace, Morgul Knife, The One Ring Intelligence: Extremely skilled craftsman and blacksmith, master of deceit, tricked the Eregion Elves into forging the rings of power, turned Numenor upon the Valar Weaknesses: Cannot stay in physical form without The One Ring. Sauron's fate in bound to the One Ring, if the ring is destroyed, Sauron cannot reform his body | None notable Key: Manifestation | True Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Arthas (Warcraft) Arthas' Profile (Note: Speed was equalized, Sauron's Maiar form was restricted) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Middle-Earth Category:Book Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Magic Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Resurrection Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Size Users Category:Flight Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Fire Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Fear Users Category:Metal Users Category:Illusion Users Category:Necromancy Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Concept Users Category:Male Characters Category:Earth Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Angels Category:Mind Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Invisibility Users